Stations de radio dans GTA Chinatown Wars
Voici une liste des stations de radio disponibles dans Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Sensiblement allégée par rapport aux jeux précédents (en raison des limitations de taille de la cartouche Nintendo DS), la radio dans GTA Chinatown Wars n'offre que cinq stations, et pourtant aucune de ces fonctionnalité, toute les musiques étant purement instrumental. Changer de station de radio dans les voitures est possible via des boutons sur l'écran tactile. Fait intéressant, les stations de radio de Grand Theft Auto IV sont annoncés sur des panneaux dans toute la ville, mais aucune n'est accessible pour le joueur. Toutes les stations sont nommées par de véritables artistes de bandes ou labels, dont la plupart ont contribué, quoique plus avec des chansons instrumentales que vocales. Les version PSP et Iphone conserve la musique et le style de la version DS et inclus 6 radios supplémentaire, plus une station de radio personnalisable dans la version Iphone. thumb|boutons permettant de changer la radio sur la version DS Ticklah thumb Une station de radio diffusant de la musique dub. Nommé d'après l'artiste de reggae Ticklah. Bande-son: *Ticklah - "Pork Eater" *Ticklah - "The Dub and the Restless" *Ticklah - "Dub It Today" *Ticklah - "Wicked a Go Dub It" *Ticklah - "Horny Dub" *Ticklah - "General TSO" *Ticklah - "Decent" *Ticklah - "Nine Years" Deadmau5 thumb Une station de radio, jouant de la musique electro. Nommé d'après le DJ Deadmau5. Bande-son: *BSOD - "Oblique" *BSOD - "Choplifted" *Deadmau5 feat. MC Flipside - "Hi Friend" (Instrumental Mix) *Deadmau5 - "Rubiq" *BSOD - "Tilt" *BSOD - "1 UP" *BSOD - "2 UP" *BSOD - "CTRL + ALT + SUPPR" *BSOD - "Game Over" *BSOD - "Milton" Alchemist thumb Une station de radio, jouant principalement du hip-hop. Nommé d'après le producteur de hip-hop The Alchemist . Bande-son: *Gangrene - "The Lost One" *Gangrene - "Haha" *Gangrene - "Assassin" *Gangrene - "Crimerate" *Gangrene - "Future Trains" *Gangrene - "Clubster" *Gangrene - "The Thirst" *Gangrene - "Quick Jux" *Gangrene - "Crack" *Gangrene - "Tight" Truth & Soul thumb Une station de radio, jouant du jazz et du funk. Nommé d'après le label Truth and Soul Records. Bande-son: *Bronx River Parkway - "Tribute to Ray" *El Michels Affair - "Detroit Twice" *El Michels Affair - "Too Late to Turn Back" *Lee Field & The Expression - "My World" *El Michels Affair - "El Pueblo Unido" *Bronx River Parkway feat. Jose Parla & The Candela All Stars - "La Valla" *Bronx River Parkway feat. The Candela All Stars - "Me Toca" *The Expressions - "Money Is King" *Cosmic Force - "Ghetto Down" *Cosmic Force - "Trinidad Bumb" Prairie Cartel thumb Une station de radio, jouant principalement du rock alternatif. Nommé d'après le groupe The Prairie Cartel. Bande-son: *Prairie Cartel - "Burning Down the Other Side" *Prairie Cartel - "Beautiful Shadow" *Prairie Cartel - "Magnetic South" *Prairie Cartel - "Narcotic Inciduos" *Prairie Cartel - "Fuck Yeah, That Wide" *Prairie Cartel - "Cracktown" *Prairie Cartel - "Suitcase Pimp" *Prairie Cartel - "No Light" *Prairie Cartel - "Lost All Track of Time" *Prairie Cartel - "Cloud Sombrero" Anvil thumb Une station de radio, jouant essentiellement du metal du groupe Anvil. Cette station est exclusive aux version PSP et iPhone/iTouch. Bande-son: *Anvil - "Winged Assassins" *Anvil - "666" *Anvil - "Forged in Fire" *Anvil - "March of the Crabs" *Anvil - "Metal on Metal" *Anvil - "School Love" *Anvil - "Thumb Hang" DFA thumb Une station de radio, jouant du dance-punk issues du label DFA Records. Cette station est exclusive aux version PSP et iPhone/iTouch. Bande-son: *Altair Nouveau - "Space Fortress" *Walter Jones - "The Odyssey Sound" (Mogg & Naudascher Edit) *Mogg & Naudascher - "Moon Unit Part 1" *The Juan MacLean - "The Simple Life" *Mogg & Naudascher - "Moon Unit Part 2" *Plastique de Rêve - "Lost in the City" feat. Ghostape *Skatebård - "Pagans" *Max Brannslokker - "Stropharia" *Strangelets - "Riot on Planet 10" (Blitz Gramsci Remix) DJ Khalil thumb Une station de radio, jouant des chansons Hip-Hop faites par DJ Khalil. Cette station est exclusive aux version PSP et iPhone/iTouch. Bande-son: *DJ Khalil - "The Game" *DJ Khalil - "Chin Danny" *DJ Khalil - "Danny Tox" *DJ Khalil - "More Meters" *DJ Khalil - "Make It Rain" *DJ Khalil - "Take It Away" *DJ Khalil - "New Bishop" *DJ Khalil - "Mr. Skee" *DJ Khalil - "Busta Danny" *DJ Khalil - "Big Thunder" *DJ Khalil - "Chin Danny Rock Beat" Sinowav FM thumb Une station de radio, jouant des chansons typiquement chinoise. Cette station est exclusive aux version PSP et iPhone/iTouch. Bande-son: *Ren Tongxiang - "Caravan Bells on the Silk Road" *He Xunyou - "Flying Carp" *Central Traditional Orchestra - "A Trip To Lhasa - Movement 4: Driving Out Demons" *Wang Changyuan - "Battling Against Typhoon" *Wang Changyuan - "Guangling Strains" *Wang Changyuan - "Lofty Mountains and Flowing Water" *China Central Folk Music Orchestra - "Oriole Singing" *Zhu Runfu - "Autumn Reflections by the Dongting Lake" Tortoise thumb Une station de radio, jouant des chansons de Post-Rock faites par Tortoise. Cette station est exclusive aux version PSP et iPhone/iTouch. Bande-son: *Tortoise - "Minors" *Tortoise - "Salt the Skies" *Tortoise - "Charteroak Foundation" *Tortoise - "Seneca" *Tortoise - "High Class Slim Came Floatin' In" *Tortoise - "Penumbra" *Tortoise - "Gigantes" *Tortoise - "Northern Something" *Tortoise - "Prepare Your Coffin" *Tortoise - "3 Ten Day Interval" Turntables on the Hudson thumb Une station de musiques world beat. Cette station est exclusive aux version PSP et iPhone/iTouch. Bande-son: *Nickodemus - "2 Sips & Magic" *Nickodemus & Osiris - "Brooklyn Ole" *Zeb - "Toe to Toe" *Nickodemus - "Sun Children" (instrumental) *Nickodemus & Quantic - "La Lluvia" (instrumental) *Nickodemus & Zeb - "Bellies & Brass" *Zeb - "Revolutionary Dreams" *Zeb - "Afro Disco" (Infragandhi & Cameleon Selecta Remix) *Zeb - "Turbo Jeepsy" *Zeb - "Balkany & Flowers" Independence FM thumb Une Station de radio personnalisable. Elle n'est disponible que dans la version iPhone/iTouch du jeu. Anecdote * Chaque station se voit attribuer une note entre zéro et cinq étoiles, en fonction du nombre de fois où le joueur l'écoute. Cette statistique peut-être obtenue en accédant au lecteur de radio inclus dans le PDA. Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Stations de radio Catégorie:GTA Chinatown Wars Catégorie:Stations de radio dans GTA Chinatown Wars